The healing touch
by Nuredhel
Summary: Haldir gets mortally wounded while out chasing orcs, but luckily a healer finds him and manages to save his life. But she and her mate Discovers that the ellon has some problems of a more intimate sort too, and they have to be solved. And they both have a very skilled touch indeed. This is smut, you are warned. Haldir/OFC/OMC, Rumil Orophin. Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Some slash.


**This **is pure smut, though with a plot to it, sort of. I have used some characters from one of my own novels, an unpublished project that is on hiatus right now since I am currently working on two fantasy series and need to finish them first, and that story is a bit dark and twisted so I am a little unsure of how it will turn out.

You can perhaps call this little steamy story a sort of a crossover.

I just wanted to torment poor Haldir a little bit and thought that a healers gentle touch could be needed, ahem. You have heard the song "sexual healing"? And the song "the bad touch"? That's what this is all about folks, enjoy!

**The healing touch**

**Sometimes the things you need**

**May not be what you want**

**Sometimes the things you want**

**May not be what you need**

**But sometimes it really is.**

**A healing hand can offer so much**

**A wounded heart can mend over time**

**Desire has a heart of its own**

**Let it run its own course. **

The faraway sounds of battle were slowly getting more and more distant, he was slipping away. He tried to hang on, to stay there but he couldn't, even the pain was ebbing away. He should have done more, fought harder but at least his brothers had gotten away, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. The others had found a way out, fought their way through the ambush and gotten back to the safety of their land. One death was a small price to pay, even if it was his own. He was no more valuable than the others, as a warrior he was prepared to face Mandos any day. As the light slowly disappeared from his eyes he thought that it had been a strange day to die on.

He had slept very poorly that night, his brother Rumil had kept him awake for hours. Orophin had been visiting some friend and hadn't been at home but there were no doubt that Rumil was back on his talan and that he wasn't alone. Haldir knew that his brother had a soft spot for a certain elleth and now he had obviously managed to convince her of his honest or perhaps not so honest intentions. The sounds they were making made it very clear that they weren't exactly playing chess or discussing poetry, he had never thought that his otherwise shy and somewhat introverted brother could sound like a goddamn stag in full rut. And she was really loud too, the whole of Lothlorien had to hear that racket and Haldir had heard it very well. He almost wanted to get out, climb up to his brothers talan and knock on the door but he didn't. Rumil deserved some fun, but by the Valar, he just wished they didn't have to be that loud!

Haldir had been out on patrol for four months and he had been tried and wanted his rest but no, no such thing was to be had, not that night. His brother was obviously capable of keeping things going for a long time. He tried pulling his pillow over his head, tried counting orcs, he even took a whole bottle of wine and emptied it but no, no such thing as sleep. He was suffering.

And the nature of the sounds did affect him too, he was writhing in his bed, trying to erase certain sweaty images from his mind. He had a reputation for being cold, for having shunned everything in exchange for a life as a warrior. And perhaps some of it was true, he never sought a partner and he never indulged in the pleasures others shared. He would spend his spare time on the practice fields, not in bed with some willing elleth or ellon, and he turned a deaf ear to everybody who tried to introduce him to someone they thought would be a perfect match.

His brothers had of course tried that time over and over again but in the end they had stopped. They assumed that their brother just wasn't interested in such activities at all and that was fine by them. As long as he was happy there was nothing to it. When Rumil and his bed partner finally fell asleep Haldir was almost too tired to sleep, he was painfully aroused after having listened to the action going on in Rumils talan but he didn't try to help himself in any way, he never did. He just lay there until the ache disappeared and his body accepted that there would be no relief. When he finally slept he dreamed of a battle and of blood screams and death.

He had hoped for a day of peaceful training and perhaps some hunting but alas, that wasn't to happen. As he and some other warriors stood discussing the lack of proper steel to forge new arrow heads a horn could be heard. A rider appeared on a steaming horse and they all had to ride out immediately. There were orcs right by the border and they had some of the galadhrim pinned against a cliff. Haldir had mounted a horse and rode out in a hurry and he did see that his brothers too had joined the troop. They reached the trapped group just in time, the orcs had almost breached their defenses and now the troop just rushed in and killed orcs everywhere. They had almost finished all of them when everything changed in a flash. A new pack of orcs emerged, from both sides and the elves really had to fight hard now. The wounded were placed upon horses and the most experienced warriors fought to create a passage which they could use. 

Haldir had been fighting like mad, killing orcs was what he really lived for and his blades were dripping with blood very soon. The orcs were starting to retreat, they understood that these elves were fighting too well to be overpowered and Haldir were among the few watching the back of the others as they helped the wounded escape and retreated towards the magically protected border. He had been so certain that this would be just another fight, nothing more than that. Kill some orcs, return safely, fight again tomorrow. He was wrong. 

Suddenly he had felt a terrible impact and when he looked down he saw an arrow protruding from his chest, he didn't really understand what he saw at first. There was no pain, just a strange numbness and he blinked and felt confused. No, it wasn't true, was it? The others were running back to the border, the remaining orcs going in the opposite direction, still many remained. None of them did even look at him, they saw the arrow and knew he was done for. No point in killing an enemy who is already dead. His horse came running, he grasped on to the saddle but didn't have the strength to pull himself up, the arrowshaft was in the way. He just hung on and the horse suddenly screamed and ran off in a fit of panic. An orc had struck it in its flank and the pain made the animal bolt. 

He could just hang on, his vision failing, he had the taste of blood in his mouth and now it hurt. The others had gotten away, that was a relief, but he would die alone. The horse slowed down, moaned and fell onto its knees. The wound was too big, it was dying too. He fell with it, laid there on his back while the world disappeared. His brothers would mourn him but they would be alive, he just hoped the Valar would spare them for any more losses.

The meadow was not big, but it was beautiful with lots of tiny and pretty flowers and in the sunlight it did look very idyllic. A deer was grazing and had its aim set for a particularly juicy looking young bush when it felt something in the air. A sort of vibrating energy, a buzz. The deer snorted and ran off, by every hair on its mother's hide, wasn't anybody allowed to finish a decent meal there anymore? The air started shimmering and it looked as if it cracked somehow. Then three figures appeared, as if they came out of nowhere.

Two riders and a huge feline the size of a horse. The animal was white with red stripes across its shoulders, a red tail and red ears and it licked it's lips and growled. The riders stared at their surroundings with narrow eyes. One was a woman with long golden hair and deep blue eyes that seemed very cold somehow, there was an air of power around her and she carried a blade across her back and wore some sort of uniform, white with red symbols. She petted the large silvery horse she rode on the neck and sighed. "Now, I wonder where we are and why the heck Olwyn sent us here? It looks peaceful enough to me." 

Her partner replied, he pulled down the hood of his cloak and green grey eyes watched the surrounding forest with curiosity. "Oh, looks can be deceiving, I bet there is danger here. Lots of it. She never does this just for fun, someone is in need of help."

His sharp gaze softened when he looked at her. "Do we ride?" 

She nodded. "Redpaw, seek" 

The giant feline purred and started walking on and the male urged his steed forth. It looked like a horse in some ways and yet it wasn't, huge and pitch black with cloven hooves and teeth like a predator Korrun normally scared the living daylights out of people with its cat's eyes and amazing size. It was beautiful but only he could hope to control such a beast. The woman tilted her head. "Bogdhan, listen, shouting?" 

He nodded. "I hear it dear, in the distance." 

Redpaw growled and nodded its head and it was gone in a flash, they spurred their chargers and followed the feline. He grinned. "See Adraste? She knows what she is doing!" 

She made a grimace and clung on to the reins. Silverblade was a bit feisty and could easily become too eager to control. "I never said that she doesn't." 

He could barely see now, his breath shallow, the pain unbearable. He fought for every breath of air, saw how the retreating orcs scurried past him. He wished that he could have killed them, one dead orc was one less to fear tomorrow. The horse moaned, not yet dead. He was ready to close his eyes one last time when he heard the sound of hooves, was the others trying to find him? They had certainly noticed that he was missing but they shouldn't risk their own lives like that, the lady should scold them for it. Then something bright flashed before his eyes, something white and red and an orc screamed in fear and agony as a giant feline grasped it in its jaws and crushed it into a pulp. A rider shot through the undergrowth on a huge silvery grey horse, the animal trampled a couple of orcs while the rider took the heads of some more with swift moves, her blade shimmered in the air as if it was made from ice? 

Another rider emerged from the opposite side, huge and terrifying on a black animal that looked like a horse but he did see that it wasn't. The rider swung two blades and did it with a strange elegance, the feline came over and growled and Haldir closed his eyes, he didn't care if it wanted to eat him. He was as good as dead already. He heard a shout, the orcs were running away like scared rabbits and then he felt a hand on his head, very gentle but large. "Over here Adra, one wounded, an elf." 

He let himself just drift off, it was too late now.

The orcs were gone and the forest was peaceful again, Adraste dismounted and stared down at the wounded ellon, a black arrow shaft protruded from his chest and he had blood around his mouth. "Damn it, he is almost dead. " 

She bent down and held her hand over the dying elf, closed her eyes. "Bogdhan, over here. I have to move us to somewhere safe."

He sighed and obeyed, pulled at the reins of their chargers and the feline came over too, sat down and waited patiently. She took a deep breath, unleashed her magic in a shudder and the world spun for a second. When it returned to normal they were by a river, it was wide and the current strong and they stood by the beach. Adraste got up. "I will create a cocoon, nobody will be able to enter this area, it will become invisible." 

Bogdhan just shrugged. "Alright, I don't like the idea of being somewhere with that many orcs though." 

She smiled swiftly. "You never do dear, but fear not. If they come this way they will regret it before they die." 

She did focus her energy on the dying elf again, he was slipping away fast and she feared that the arrow was poisoned. She sat down, put a hand onto his chest and one onto his forehead, let herself drift into a trance. Her healing powers were immense, she had pulled others away from the very brink of death before but this was indeed a challenge. The poison was so strong, so terrible and it had been allowed to do its work for too long. Bogdhan took the tack of their animals and let Redpaw run to find some game and then he prepared a camp. He built a fire, erected their tent and unpacked their equipment. Adraste was unaware of anything but the wounded elf's struggling heart, she poured of her energy and magic into him, forced tissue to knit itself together again. Then she grasped the arrow and pulled it out with a mighty yank and blood gushed from the wound but she stopped it immediately with a spell. 

She worked for a long time, Redpaw returned with a dead deer and Bogdhan cleaned it and cut some meat from it while the giant cat was given the rest. He started cooking some stew and he did also make some soup. He did see that she was exhausted by now, the long golden hair sweaty and she was panting but she would win, she always did. Adraste never backed down from a fight, even one with death itself.

Then she let go and sighed, sat back and grinned. "He will live, but he will be weak for days. He was almost gone." 

Bogdhan smiled and found some blankets, they undressed the unconscious ellon and put the warm blankets around him and laid him in the tent. He would need a lot of rest now. "He has to be important. She never tries to save anyone unless they mean something for the balance." 

Adraste just smiled. "He is, I could sense it. We have changed the history of this world by our intervention but there is no other way." 

She stroked the long silvery blond hair gently. "He will be very confused when he wakes up, and scared too I bet. Keep some broth ready, he will need it." 

Bogdhan sighed. "The poison?" 

Adraste made a nasty grimace, her beautiful face contorted. "Some very nasty stuff, orc made beyond any doubt. But I managed to remove it. He will be aching for a while though." 

Bogdhan just nodded and went over to brush the steeds and remove some burrs from Redpaw's fur. The giant S'haga purred with delight and its raspy tongue almost ripped the tunic off him.

Haldir felt weird, as if he was floating. He didn't dare to open his eyes though, some part of him was terrified of what he might see. What if he had done too many sins in his life ? What if Mandos was in a bad mood? Then he heard birds singing and the sound of a horse stomping on the ground. What? His nose told him more, it smelled of grass, forest, a bon fire, cooked meat, horse. He remembered, the strange riders, the animal. He yelped and opened his eyes, confusion and fear set in and he struggled to get free from whatever it was that was holding him down. He stared straight up at the tarp of a tent and there were blankets wrapped around him. The arrow!

He stared down, nothing except clean bandages and pain. He swallowed, the taste of his own blood still in his throat and he felt nauseous. Who had saved him? Where was he? He shivered, he had been dying. Not even Galadriel herself would have been able to rescue him so how the heck had those riders done it? 

Suddenly there was a hand on his head and he started and gasped, turned his eyes. He stared with huge eyes at the ellon who was kneeling at his side, he was huge and in a way frightening but beautiful still the same. Yes, very beautiful. Long thick hair with a strange dark tone of bronze red and grey green eyes as sparkly as stars, strong masculine features that were youthful and not harsh and a body that looked to be both lean and muscular. "Easy there, relax. You are safe." 

The ellon spoke a sort of westron with a weird lilt to it but the voice was deep and smooth and he could have listened to it forever. The hand on his head felt so comforting, he blinked and swallowed. The ellon lifted his head a bit, held a cup to his mouth. "Here, take a sip, Bet you have a foul taste in your mouth right?" 

Haldir could only nod, he opened his mouth and felt the taste of some very sweet liquid, it was good. He suddenly craved more and whimpered when the ellon took the cup away. "Not more, not right away. It is very potent stuff." 

Haldir sighed and looked at the stranger once more. He had to be very tall but it was hard to tell now that he bent down. The stranger smiled, rearranged the blankets a bit. "I am Bogdhan, her name is Adraste, She is a healer, it was she who brought you back and got that darn arrow out of you." 

Haldir swallowed again, how? How could anybody be that powerful? And the animals? They surely were strangers indeed. "I am Haldir of Lorien, I am most grateful for your help." 

Bogdhan smiled and pulled some of Haldirs long hair out of his face, the touch was warm and gentle and it made the marchwarden shiver somehow. "I bet, those orcs got you good but we killed a lot of them." 

Haldir felt dizzy. "Who are you really? I mean, such powers don't exist here as far as I know." 

Bogdhan sat down, he had a strange elegance to him. "We are knights you might say, in our homeland we are known as swordsmasters but Adraste is also a Sister of grace, a group of healers they are. We go where our superiors tell us to go, to prevent evil from spreading and disrupting the balance between light and darkness."

Haldir bit his lower lip. "You are not from here?" 

Bogdhan just chuckled. "Damn right, we do travel between different worlds, don't think I have been to this one before though." 

Haldir just made a grimace, his chest hurt and he felt tired. Bogdhan patted him on his shoulder. "Rest now, we will keep some food ready for you, you will need a lot now to regain your strength. That sort of healing always leaves you feeling weak." 

He managed to smile before he felt sleep descending upon him once more, the thought of food was tempting though. 

When he woke up it was getting dark and he still felt kind of tired, his chest was aching and he felt a bit cold. The woman came to the tent and she carried a bowl of stew. She was wearing a dark tunic now and he had to blink when looking at her. She was stunning and there was something slightly ethereal and unearthly about her. She appeared to be human but he felt deep within that her appearance was a lie. She sat down and helped him sit up, his chest did hurt like hell still but he managed to sit up and hold the bowl. "My lady, I am most grateful for your help." 

She just smiled and she did remind him a lot of the lady Galadriel, but this woman had a streak of something mischievous to her, a sort of spark that the lady of light didn't have. "It is alright Haldir, it was my pleasure. It is what I do." 

She gave him a spoon and he started eating with slow movements and obvious hunger. He did empty the bowl and she went and got one more and she smiled as he managed to empty that too. The broth was very good and it brought the warmth back in him, he felt better right away and sighed contently as he allowed himself to relax again. Adraste smiled and checked the bandage on his chest. "You will be ok again very soon my friend. A few days of rest and you can return home." 

Haldir sighed, he wished that he could have reached his brothers somehow, told them that he was alive but he didn't even know where he was at the moment. He sighed and hoped that he would return home soon, before everybody started mourning him. He allowed himself to fall asleep once more and with a full belly it felt very good. 

He woke up and it was dark, he was alone in the tent, the two had obviously decided to let him have it alone and he felt a bit ashamed by this for there was more than enough room for three. He saw the flames from the fire through the thin tarp and something moved in front of the fire. He saw the shape of someone clearly against the fire, it was Adraste and she was dancing, he had noticed her beauty and now she was obviously just relaxing and having fun. He saw the shape of her clearly and he felt how his mouth went dry. She had to be naked and she moved in front of the flames with a fleeting elegance that was a bit inhuman. He saw that Bogdhan sat there, he was watching her and Haldir heard them talking, in a language he didn't know. The words were soft though, spoke of affection, of love.

They obviously had a very close relationship, he guessed that they were a bonded couple and he felt something akin to jealousy bubbling in his chest.

He saw that Bogdhan got up and embraced her, he appeared to be naked too and they were caressing each other and Haldir had to turn over onto his side to prevent himself from becoming some perverted peeping tom. But he heard, by the Valar did he hear! He hadn't been blind for the beauty of neither of them and he was of those who felt attracted to both genders, he had no problems seeing himself being with both Adraste and Bogdhan but it could only be in his fantasies. Adraste was way above him, he just felt it. She was akin to a Maia, her powers immense and limitless. Bogdhan on the other hand was dangerous, it was very apparent when he had looked into those bright eyes. Haldir had no way of describing what he saw in there, something nameless and terrible and yet Bogdhan was good, not a creature of darkness. He was perhaps cruel if he needed to be but he wasn't evil.

The soft mumbling and moaning, gasps and laughter was torment and he wished he was deaf, he squirmed before he turned around once more, ignoring the pain in his chest. He saw the shapes moving together against the flames, slowly and in rhythm, a rhythm he felt in his very core. He was sweating, biting his lip. He imagined it being himself laying there, having those strong sleek bodies moving against his own. He panted and closed his eyes. No, he wasn't allowed to think like that. He groaned and tried to think of the pain in his chest instead but he couldn't keep his focus. It was another pain he felt much more strongly now, he was so hard it hurt and he heard Adraste calling out Bogdhan's name softly and yet with power. It made him shudder, what if it had been his name? He gasped, no, not these thoughts, it wasn't for him. It hadn't been for him ever since….No, don't even think about it.

He felt his cock twitch and he was leaking pre cum due to his intense arousal but he refused to touch himself, he just laid there, rocking back and forth fighting to breathe and keep his mouth shut. He couldn't let them know how he felt. Bogdhan roared hoarsely in release and Haldir bit into his pillow to prevent himself from groaning loudly. There were words being whispered, soft loving words and he felt tears burning against his cheeks. Would he ever have such words spoken to him?

Silence fell once more and he just lay there, staring into the darkness. He had to get well fast, so he could return home, get away from such temptation. Not that it was that much better listening to is brothers activities in the middle of the night but at least he could shout to them and ask them to keep it down. He spent a long time just thinking, he was really tired mentally when he finally managed to go to sleep again.

He woke up rather late and felt strange, like he hadn't rested at all. He yawned and felt the smell of food once more. His stomach rumbled and he managed to sit up. His chest didn't ache any more, that was at least one thing of which he was thankful. Adraste's healing powers were amazing. The tent flap was thrown aside and Adraste entered, she carried some bread and s cup of tea and some cheese. Haldir tried to show his gratitude through his behavior, he was thanking her very politely and she bent down and loosened the bandages. There were only a small scar to be seen now and she grinned and petted him on his shoulder. "You don't need the bandages any more. One more day and you are as good as new."

He sipped at the tea, it was warm and sweet and just perfect. "How come you have such powers?"

She grinned, tossed that long golden hair back, it had a rich color and looked as soft as satin. "I was born with it, or rather, I was born with three different powers, all very strong."

He started eating and she stared out into nothing, her eyes soft. "I have the gift of healing others, it is very strong in me and so I became a member of the sisterhood of grace. But I was also born with the gift of the steel, it made me a perfect warrior and therefore I was trained as a knight too."

He swallowed, the bread was delicious and so was the cheese too. "I bet that is unusual? "

She grinned and nodded. "It caused an uproar, a girl at the academy! But I became the best ever trained there, except from my Bogdhan, he is better."

Haldir hadn't realized how hungry he was, he was wolfing down the food and had to slow down not to appear as a savage. "And the third power?"

She sighed. "It almost cost me everything, even my Bogdhan. The enemy we were fighting somehow suspected that I carried it and tried to destroy me by destroying Bogdhan. The third power was hidden from me when I was a child, I wasn't able to control it and so it wouldn't present itself again until I was an adult. It is called the wild magic and it is extremely strong but also volatile and dangerous. I still have small mishaps every now and then but thankfully nothing I haven't been able to fix."

Haldir swallowed again. "Why did the enemy try to destroy him instead of you?"

She sighed, pulled her knees up and leaned her chin onto them. "Because he knew that I would destroy myself without Bogdhan to keep me in balance, and I almost did. I forgot about the light and embraced the darkness, I became a killing machine, a merciless monster. He was sent to be transformed to be just that, a soulless warrior created just to fight the enemy's most terrible weapon but he was too strong, he kept his soul and his will and survived. Although not entirely unscathed."

The last words came slowly and Haldir felt a bit nervous, he had felt the dangerous aura around the gorgeous red head. "But you are here now?"

She nodded and smiled gently, there was such warmth in her eyes. "Yes. Bogdhan found me before it was too late, he healed me. Love can heal almost anything given enough time."

Haldir just sighed, maybe, but not every time.

Adraste got up again. "I will tell Bogdhan to help you get cleaned up, you still have a lot of dried orc blood stuck everywhere and there is a small hot spring just a few hundred yards from this camp. It is safe, I have shielded the entire area."

Haldir swallowed again, he felt his skin itching now that she mentioned it and a warm bath? That was even better. "Oh yes, I would love that!"

She got out, turned her head and grinned. "I'll let him know."

Haldir leaned back against the pillow and then he suddenly realized that by the Valar, he wasn't wearing anything underneath the blankets. She had undressed him and he felt himself blush. Oh darn, he wasn't usually shy but the thought of her having seen him undressed was unsettling. Bogdhan came walking and got into the tent, he bent down and sent Haldir a wry grin. The marchwarden couldn't help but think about the things he had heard during the night and he knew that he was blushing. "I will help you get up, you have lost much blood so expect dizziness."

Haldir just nodded and sat up, he managed to get up onto his knees but then the blankets got in the way and he realized that he had to let go of them to get up. He cursed inwardly and let them drop. Bogdhan leaned in and let him put his weight onto his shoulders and Haldir stood on shaking legs.

He did feel dizzy and light headed and the sunlight outside of the tent hurt his eyes but he managed to straighten himself up. He was shocked when he saw that Bogdhan was almost a head taller than himself, and he was among the tallest ellyn in Lothlorien. Adraste was sitting by the camp fire and didn't even look in their direction and Haldir found that to be a relief. He was buck naked damn it, it was bad enough that Boghdan was staring at him and by the way he was staring he was appreciative of male beauty too, not just that of his mate.

The hot spring was not far away but Haldir felt tired when they reached it. It wasn't too hot, and fairly large, a small stream left it and the place did stink a bit like rotten eggs but not too bad. Haldir pushed himself into the water and gasped, it felt wonderful, aching muscles would be just a memory now. He found a rock he could lean back against and sighed with bliss, this was so sweet.

Bogdhan sat down on the edge of the spring and started pulling his boots off, he wrinkled his nose and sneezed. "Oh by everything unholy, these stink, yach!"

Haldir felt a bit nervous all of a sudden. "Do you wish to bathe too?"

Bogdhan nodded. "No point in wasting a good chance is it? I don't get to take a hot bath that often."

Haldir tried to hold his eyes down, staring at the water but his gaze did drift off. Bogdhan pulled his socks off, then his tunic and he loosened his belt. Haldir was holding his breath, Bogdhan was amazing, wide shoulders with strong muscles and a strong chest. Skin as white as marble and flawless all over, he looked mouthwateringly handsome. He pulled his pants down and Haldir choked a moan, the other ellon was perfect, no other words could describe him. Strong taut muscles rippled down his stomach and Haldir could see a thin line of soft hairs the same color as that on his head leading from his navel to his groin.

He was blushing like mad, he shouldn't look, and he should most certainly not think this way of someone bonded, with a gorgeous mate. But he couldn't help it, his breath was quickening and he suddenly wished that he was somewhere else. This was torturing himself. Bogdhan got into the water and he nodded at Haldir. "Dunk you head under, I will help you get the blood out of your hair."

Haldir took a deep breath, he would have preferred keeping Bogdhan at an arms distance but it would look strange if he insisted on keeping the distance between them. He got his head wet and Bogdhan waded over, he had brought a soap and started rubbing Haldirs head with it. It felt good and the soap smelled of lavender and Bogdhan had such strong fingers. They were massaging his scalp as he worked the soap into a lather and Haldir closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation. It felt so good, so very good. Bogdhan was humming, some soft and yet jolly tune and he then told Haldir to bend down and get the soap out. He hurried to follow the order and then Bogdhan started combing his hair with a bone comb.

There were tangles and knots and Haldir did groan in pain a few times but finally it was done and free of orc blood and dirt. Bogdhan let his fingers glide through Haldir's long silvery golden locks, he stood behind the marchwarden and started massaging his shoulders. "You are pretty tense? That is not very wise. "

Haldir just made a grimace, Bogdhan's strong hands were doing wonders with the knots in his neck and shoulders but it felt just a bit too good. He had problems keeping his thoughts on the straight and narrow path. "Ah, yes, much stress, being a marchwarden is always being on high alert."

Bogdhan was leaning closer to him. "Much stress, and not much relief or what?"

There was a certain huskiness to his voice that made Haldir tense up again. Then Bogdhan's hands started sliding across his skin but this was different, and he was pulled back until he rested against the hard muscular body behind him. Haldir whimpered, he was suddenly caught by the same desperate desire as he had been last night and he felt Bogdhan's hot breath against his ear and then how a wet tongue licked its way up towards the delicately pointed tip. Haldir almost cried out, he shuddered and Bogdhan's hands caressed him with obvious experience and talent. He caressed and teased Haldir's nipples with one hand and pleasure shot directly to his groin, he was painfully aroused once more.

His legs were shaking, he was leaning back towards Bogdhan and yelped as he felt the other ellon's hard erection towards the small of his back, gods, Bogdhan was very well endowed indeed and obviously no stranger to sharing such joys with other ellyn. He couldn't help it, his own hand slid down the hard stomach behind him, found what it was searching for and he heard Bogdhan gasping contently.

Bogdhan's hand was doing the same with him and Haldir yelped and tensed up, no, this was wrong. He couldn't, it was tempting as hell but no!

He tried to turn around, to break out of the awkward embrace. "I…I can't"

Bogdhan cocked his head, the strange clear eyes were burning with a desire that told Haldir that this ellon was extremely passionate. "I can sense that you want me, hell, I can smell it! Is it the fact that I am with Adraste? Believe me, she doesn't mind sharing me with others, we do often share a willing third person."

Haldir was panting, his body aching and he wanted to weep from the loss of the contact but it was impossible, it couldn't be. "No, I just…I can't"

Bogdhan turned Haldir around, took his chin in a firm grip and stared straight down into his eyes. "What do you mean can't? I can clearly both see and feel that you can, you are quite stunning, I would really enjoy ravishing you in every way thinkable."

Haldir gasped from Bogdhan's words, he knew that the ellon spoke the truth and it was a bit frightening. "I…it is a long story alright? I just…I can't do it. I cannot be with anyone."

Bogdhan's eyes got narrow, he stroked Haldir's cheek, then he leaned in and kissed him and Haldir had never felt lips like those before, so demanding, so soft and so wonderful. Bogdhan nipped at his lower lip and Haldir gasped, it gave Bogdhan access to his mouth and Haldir felt a smooth tongue caressing his own. The sensation was ecstatic and he had to grasp on to Bogdhan to remain standing up. The red headed ellon finished by sucking Haldir's tongue in a way that left no doubt about his intention to use those skills somewhere else on his body.

Haldir squeaked. "I am serious, I can't! Please!"

Bogdhan stared at his face, he saw Haldir's almost desperate need but also fear, lots and lots of it. He leaned in, pulled Haldir into a tight embrace. "I don't think you have pledged yourself to anyone, then you wouldn't have let me touch you at all, so, what is it that you are so afraid of?"

Haldir hissed, the closeness was unbearable, he wanted to just give in, let Bogdhan do whatever he wished to do with him. "I…I am not afraid!"

Bogdhan's voice was low and almost growling, it made the hairs stand up at the back of Haldir's neck. "Oh? Really? I can sense fear mellon, very well. And you are terrified of something."

Haldir gulped, he shivered. He wanted to tell, by the valar how he wanted to tell but how could he? It was extremely embarrassing and he didn't really understand it. Bogdhan kissed his neck, where it met his shoulder, nibbled at the soft skin and Haldir couldn't help it, he had to push himself against Bogdhan. It felt so darn good he thought he would pass out. Bogdhan whispered into his ear. "Do tell, get it off your chest. You will be amazed at how understanding I can be."

Haldir whimpered, he felt trapped but he also knew that he couldn't keep it all locked within him forever. He had to tell someone sooner or later. He took a deep breath, felt how he wanted to shut up and hide but he wasn't a coward, he didn't want to appear to be weak, and absolutely not in front of Bogdhan.

"It is a physical problem, uh, this is awkward."

Bogdhan looked down. "I can see nothing wrong with you, quite contrary."

Haldir moaned. "It isn't visible, its…"

He closed his eyes, sighed. "I can't…come."

Bogdhan frowned. "Really? Do you mean that you can't get an orgasm?"

Haldir just stared down, he felt his cheeks and ears burn. "Yes, uh..I…I don't ejaculate either, it just hurts alright? It isn't that it doesn't feel good for it does but nothing happens and I just ache and I don't feel satisfied at all."

Bogdhan cocked his head, his eyes narrow. "Now that is quite a problem, males usually have the opposite problem. But you have tried to be with others?"

Haldir was still blushing. "Yes, I tried to for a while but then I stopped. It was no point in it. It just got painful and I didn't want that. It feels so damn good to begin with but then it starts to get more and more painful and I just gave up I guess,"

Bogdhan cringed. "Owtch, doesn't sound good at all, but that means that there is something physically wrong with you, an injury."

Haldir bit his lip, his eyes still staring down into the water. Bogdhan grasped his chin, forced him to look up. "Haldir, what happened?"

The march warden just sighed, closed his eyes and Bogdhan almost sneered. "Look at me damn it, what happened to you? I am sure you weren't born like that or what?"

Haldir moaned, he was breathing shallowly and he felt his eyes burn, he did remember, but by the gods how he wished that he didn't. He was too proud, that was his sin, his problem.

Bogdhan turned his head and whistled, a loud shrill sound and before long Adraste came jogging up towards the spring, she stared at the two ellyn with narrow eyes. "What's the matter?"

Bogdhan sent her a wry grin but there was something akin to deep pity in his eyes. "Our friend here has a problem, a nasty one. I think he may be in need of further healing."

Adraste undressed and Haldir just gaped, she was so gorgeous he now had problems breathing, the sight of her caused his blood to boil or so it felt and he whimpered. She got into the water and Bogdhan repeated what Haldir had said, she stared at the march warden with a peculiar expression on her face. "Haven't you told anyone of this?"

Haldir shook his head, ashamed. "Too embarrassing."

Adraste just shook her head. "Damn it ellon, you have tortured yourself haven't you? Do you even pleasure yourself?"

He shook his head. "Nope, hurts too."

She was so close to him and his eyes were glued to her perfect perky breasts, gods, he wanted to touch them. She sighed. "Do you get any form of release at all?"

He was blushing like a beet now, wanted to be gone from the surface of Arda. "Uh, in my sleep, but I don't feel it, I just…uh…spill."

She nodded. "The body has to get rid of the seed it produces ever now and then, I expected that much, you said you didn't feel it? No contractions or anything?"

She was standing so close he felt the sweet scent of her and he wanted to beg her for a touch, for anything to stop that sweet ache, but he knew it just made things worse. He didn't want that pain again, it was awful. "No, it feels pretty much like making water I guess."

Adraste nodded sternly, she was a healer now and she needed all the information she could get in order to make a proper diagnosis. "So, what happened?"

Haldir groaned, Bogdhan had moved behind him once more and strong arms embraced him, caressed his skin soothingly. Haldir closed his eyes, started telling. Once again he was drifting away into his memories, back to a time when life had been much less complicated and tough. His brothers had been rather young, not yet come of age and he was just starting his military career, he was proud of his skills and talents and the future looked so very promising. He and some other young warriors had been out on patrol, there were few dangers in those days but there were some goblin attacks and some orcs too wandering about.

They had rested by a small river when they had heard screaming and shouts from the forest ahead of them and they had looked to Haldir for orders. He had been the one with the highest rank among them and he had decided that they should see what it was, but very carefully. They had moved through the canopy without a sound and came across a terrible scene. A small group of travelling humans had been attacked by orcs and they were being slaughtered. Haldir had ordered an attack, they had been shooting from the trees, felling orcs with great precision and soon they all had fallen. He had moved down from the trees, a mistake no leader should ever do. He had lost the advantage of being high above the action, of being able to see everything from above. His fellow warriors were unexperienced and young and needed his orders and knowledge to stay calm and manage it all.

He had been trying to help the surviving humans when there was a shout from one of the ellyn who had stayed in the trees, one of the orcs hadn't been dead after all. It had just been knocked out and now it staggered to its feet and fired its short black bow. Haldir had reacted on instinct, tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The arrow hit him low in the back and he fell. He just felt an awful pain in his entire lower body and then chaos followed. More orcs arrived and it turned into a real battle and he was incapable of doing much fighting. It could have become a tragedy hadn't some more warriors appeared and Haldir knew it was his fault.

He had forgotten the rules of combat, to never take it for granted that the danger was over. Two of his warriors were dead and it was his fault. He was forgiven since he too was very young and not that experienced but he couldn't forgive himself. He had failed and he swore he never would fail again, he would be the perfect warrior to redeem himself of his sin.

The arrow was removed and it didn't seem as though it had caused him any real damage, it hadn't been poisoned and it hadn't gone deep because of his thick leather armor but he did later discover that it indeed had caused some damage. The problem presented itself and he was too ashamed of himself to ask for help, and so it just got worse and he stopped seeking the company of others. He hadn't managed to be with anyone for many yeni and had more or less given up the hope of ever returning to normal.

Adraste listened to his tale with a calm face, she tilted her head and there was a sort of a smile on her lips. "Nerve damage, the arrow must have dislodged a nerve in your spine."

Haldir swallowed. "You think so?"

She nodded. "I know it, it is a miracle it didn't cause more damage than that. Just being unable to achieve orgasm was a small price to pay, you could have become impotent, incontinent or paralyzed, but I think your inner muscles are working as they should, they just aren't getting the signals they need to start contracting. And the feeling of pleasure is stopped too, it is too bad really."

She grasped him by his hand and pulled him with her so he stood with his entire backside out of the water. "I can see the scar, and it is in just the right place. I was right."

She let her hand slide across the small mark on his skin and pushed gently at the point. He felt a slight tingling sensation around it right away. She smiled and turned to Bogdhan. "Get out of the water, I think I can fix this. Kneel down and let him lean against you."

Bogdhan immediately obeyed, he sat down leaning forward and Adraste got Haldir to kneel behind him, leaning forward over Bogdhan's bent back. The position made Haldir blush violently and Bogdhan sniggered. Adraste just nodded sternly. "I need your back to be stretched and bent in the correct curve, and this way it doesn't get too uncomfortable for you."

Haldir felt a bit bothered, laying along Bogdhan's back like a slaughtered animal but it felt good to, and a bit difficult. He had the other ellon's very taut ass pressing against his own groin and it didn't exactly decrease his arousal. Adraste was mumbling something and Haldir felt a numb sensation spreading across his back, he held his breath. She leaned forward and stroked his cheek gently. "Do not worry, I have numbed you. This will be excruciating without some pain relief, I have to get the nerve back in place and that means that also the vertebrae has to be manipulated."

Haldir was sweating now, he was suddenly feeling very nervous. "Ah, can't you fix it with your magic?"

Adraste sent him a very stern look. "Yes, but it would be a risk of it returning after some years as the magic wore off. It has to be fixed for real, but just relax. If I do this right it is over in a flash."

Haldir started shivering, he moaned and Bogdhan suddenly grasped onto his arms, held them in iron grips. Adraste nodded. "That's right, don't let him move."

She let strong fingers glide across Haldir's lower back, examined the muscle and bone carefully and she was mumbling things to herself while she worked, Haldir didn't understand a single syllable of it. Bogdhan chuckled, it had to be uncomfortable sitting there with Haldir's weight on his back but he didn't complain at all. "She is just being angry she didn't discover this when she fixed that arrow wound."

Adraste just growled and then suddenly she put her entire palm against a spot on Haldir's back and pushed, it was a very hard and swift push and he could have sworn he heard a cracking sound that was just sickening. He yelled, not because it hurt but because it just shocked him. Then she grasped him by his hipbone, twisted his lower body around and pushed again and the same sound came but this time it was followed by a strange chill and his legs jerked for a second. Adraste grinned and got back up, she nodded. "You felt that didn't you? I think the problem could be fixed now, for good."

Haldir gasped, he didn't really believe the words she said. "Really? You think so? For real?"

How will I know?"

She smiled and grasped him by his shoulders, tilted him back and sat down, pulled him into an embrace. Haldir stared at her, rather puzzled. "What?"

She kissed his neck and her hands were suddenly no longer those of a healer, Bogdhan was turning around and he had a wicked glint in his eyes. "Just one way to find out or what?"

Haldir gasped and his eyes flickered, Bogdhan was kneeling in front of him and his hands were sliding up along his inner legs. "I…I am not so sure that…"

Adraste kissed his ear, long fingers were teasing his nipples once more and he felt her soft breasts pressing against his back, her stiff nipples left no doubt in his mind that she too was enjoying this. Bogdhan had moved forward, he sent Haldir one more wicked grin before he bent down and let a very slick tongue caress his aching length. Haldir squeaked, his hips jerked and he rolled his eyes, he was close to tears.

He could just relax and let go, give himself over to their very gentle and skilled touches. Bogdhan had an amazing technique, Haldir could barely remember the last time someone had done that to him, it had been an elleth and she hadn't been nowhere near this good. The redhead made him squirm and gasp and he used tongue and suction in a way that left Haldir unable to think. Adraste was kissing and licking his neck, teasing his nipples and Haldir was getting afraid that this would be simply too much for him. He was shivering and Bogdhan kept eye contact the whole time, that wicked teasing glimpse in the sparkling eyes and the sight of what he was doing almost drove Haldir mad.

He was tensing up, and he started breathing shallowly, sub consciously he prepared himself for the agony which usually came when he reached the level of pleasure that normally would trigger an orgasm, he groaned and Adraste whispered to him. "Don't try to fight it, don't resist. It will make it difficult for you, relax."

Haldir felt his eyes roll up, his balls had been pulled up as his body prepared for a release and Adraste bit his neck gently. Bogdhan too sensed that Haldir was close and added some speed to his movements and Haldir tried to resist, tried to relax, tried to remain in control of himself but he couldn't. He could as might as well have tried to stop a landslide with a spoon and a toothpick. He bucked up towards the warmth of Bogdhan's very skilled mouth and heard his own hoarse cry as he reached the point of no return and went over it.

The pain didn't come, instead he felt what he hadn't been able to feel for centuries, he continued screaming with every intense wave of indescribable pleasure and Bogdhan had placed his hands on his hips just to hold him in place. Haldir felt as if he kept coming for a small eternity but it just felt that way and when it finally subsided he just lay there, panting like a whipped horse. Adraste giggled. "By the goddess, you really needed that now didn't you?"

Haldir was barely able to breathe yet, he gasped and felt tears running down his cheeks. He felt light as air and wanted to just weep from sheer relief. He was normal again, it was a miracle. Adraste let him slide down onto the grass and they all lay there next to each other for a while, Haldir was grateful beyond words and felt extremely humble too.

Adraste leaned across his body and kissed Bogdhan and Haldir watched with eyes that got wider by the second, he remembered what he had heard and seen the night before and suddenly things were brought back to life again. He hadn't thought that he could get hard again that fast after such an almost violent orgasm but he could, it was obvious that he now was ready to make up for a lot of wasted years and pent up desire. Bogdhan then bent down and kissed Haldir and he answered eagerly, he wasn't afraid anymore and his blood was burning once more.

Adraste was caressing his cock with soft and yet strong hands and it felt so good he was whimpering into Bogdhan's heated kisses. She licked her lips and then she moved, pushed herself over him, straddled his hips and Haldir couldn't believe it, that she wanted to let him have her. He remembered what Bogdhan had said about the two of them sharing pleasure with others and it hadn't been a lie. He knew that now. The feeling of that tight heat embracing him was almost too much, he was unable to control himself, thrusting up towards her almost desperately and she tossed her head back and groaned too.

Haldir had never felt like that ever, so consumed by pleasure and passion and desire. Bogdhan lay next to them and his eyes were black, he was slowly stroking himself and the sight of it made Haldir go almost nuts, he couldn't contain himself at all, he was completely overwhelmed by his need and desire. Adraste was touching herself too while she rode him and before long she jerked and screamed and he felt it, how her tight passage caressed him. It brought him over the edge very suddenly and he yelled her name as he arched off the grass and spilled. Bogdhan was panting and caressed Haldir's chest. "I am next, just you wait and see."

Haldir was slowly coming down from his high and the words sent shudders through him, pleasurable shudders though. Adraste grinned and leaned forward, kissed Haldir gently. "You are quite amazing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Haldir blushed and she went down into the spring again. Bogdhan crawled up close to him and started kissing his neck and calloused hands were caressing his skin. Haldir tried to return some of the attention he had been given, he turned over and started kissing and caressing Bogdhan. The red head's body was exquisite and well worthy of worship, he did take his time and explored and enjoyed watching Bogdhan's reactions. Bogdhan groaned and closed his eyes as Haldir nipped at one of his nipples and pulled at it gently. "You are not without experience mellon, you have some talent. "

Haldir nodded. "Yes, but it has been so long since I last made use of it."

Bogdhan licked his lips. "You just need to get back in the saddle mellon, and we are more than happy to give you a push. "

Bogdhan let a hand slide in between Haldir's thighs, his eyes glittering with a promise of what was to come. "Have you ever let an ellon take you?"

Haldir had to swallow. "No, I have been with two ellyn and I was not on the receiving end neither of those times."

Bogdhan growled and nipped the tip of Haldir's ear. "Great, cause I am going to fuck you senseless!"

Haldir gasped and Bogdhan sent him a devilish grin. He had gotten hold of the soap and applied it to a finger and Haldir did tense up a bit. His eyes got a nervous expression and Bogdhan leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Don't be afraid, there will be some pain yes, but you will enjoy it, I promise."

He turned Haldir around very gently and spread his legs, let his own hand caress his length and balls and Haldir gasped when he got hard again, almost immediately. Then he felt a finger pressing towards his opening and he tensed up but Bogdhan obviously knew what to do. He used one hand on Haldir's length and the blonde gasped and relaxed and the finger did slide in. Haldir felt himself shudder, it felt uncomfortable, strange. But the pleasure from the calloused hand on his cock sort of drowned the discomfort and he whimpered Bogdhan's name.

The finger was joined by another and Haldir had to close his eyes in a mix of pleasure and pain, Adraste had returned from her bath and sat down next to them. She grasped Haldir's hand and squeezed it tightly, gave him a soothing smile. "Don't worry, it will be alright. Bogdhan always keeps his promises."

Haldir was about to tell her that he doubted it when Bogdhan curled his fingers and hit something inside of him and it sent a surge of intense white hot pleasure through him. Haldir couldn't contain a loud shout and it was filled with sheer animalistic need. Bogdhan sniggered. "Got ya."

He moved his hand and Haldir couldn't help it, he was rocking himself back and forth against that sensation and making mewling sounds out of sheer desperate need. Bogdhan spat in his hand and coated his own cock with it before he got into position. Haldir tensed up again and Adraste whispered soft words to him, she leaned in and kissed him and he got so lost in the sensation of her soft lips he almost forgot about Bogdhan. But then he felt the red heads strong hands on his hips and he let out a loud yelp as Bogdhan suddenly pushed into him with one quick smooth movements. He gasped for air, eyes wide open with shock and there was pain, a burning sensation that made him whimper and groan.

Bogdhan didn't move, he just stayed where he was, allowed Haldir to relax and get used to the new sensation and Adraste did her best to distract him. Kneeling in front of him she let him lick her breasts and Haldir felt the desire return as the pain subsided.

Bogdhan reached down around Haldir's hips and started stroking him again and Haldir arched his back, eyes unfocused and mouth open, his face contorted with ecstasy. Bogdhan started moving, very slowly, he angled his thrusts carefully and before long Haldir was following his rhythm and making such wonderfully wanton sounds. Bogdhan wanted to make this last, he didn't rush it although he was aching for a release. If he got too rough he could hurt or frighten Haldir and he didn't want that to happen, he really liked the blond elf and wanted him to feel as much pleasure from this as possible.

But after a while it got too much, Bogdhan started moving faster, increasing also the speed of his strokes and the sweaty bodies were locked in the same rhythm now. Both moaning and panting and Haldir started making keening sounds, he was seeing sparks and stars and his entire body trembled, Bogdhan pulled him backwards so he almost sat across the red heads thighs and Bogdhan stroked him fast while thrusting hard into him and Haldir threw his head back, making a weird almost choking sound as he came so hard it almost made him pass out. He spilled into Bogdhan's strong grip and he felt Bogdhan tensing up. The sensation of Haldir pulsing also brought Bogdhan over the edge and he roared and shuddered and Haldir felt it, how he was flooded with hot seed. It made him gasp Bogdhan's name again and buck back against the trembling ellon. Adraste just giggled and grinned widely. "Told you he would keep his word!"

Both just collapsed into a heap of panting sweaty sated flesh and Haldir could barely believe that this was true, that he really had felt what he had, and done what he had. After a while they got back up, took a bath and rested and Haldir was more than willing when Adraste started caressing him again. There seemed to be no limit to his endurance and strength this day and he just let go of all doubt and fear and let the moment guide him. Before the night fell he had taken Adraste two more times and he had also had Bogdhan and when the fire of passion died down and he was completely sated he fell asleep with the warm bodies of the other two snuggled up against him. He had never felt that happy before and this night he slept without a single nightmare.

The next day he was as good as new and Adraste offered to transport him back home, he accepted gratefully and he had a hard time saying goodbye to them. He was so very thankful for what they had done for him and he almost wept. Bogdhan hugged him and kissed him with passion and Adraste did too. Haldir was in a way glad he could leave, if he had stayed just one more day he would have fallen in love with both.

He petted the huge feline goodbye and wasn't even a bit nervous and Bogdhan's huge steed did sniff him and it did lick his hand. Bogdhan told him that such actions were a sign of acceptance. Not many could get that close to the animal without being bitten or worse and Haldir now knew that the beast was the result of crossing a mare with a Pegasus, then crossing that offspring with a unicorn and the result of that union with a kelpie.

Adraste promised to drop Haldir in a spot not too far away from the city and he hugged them one last time and had problems holding back tears. Adraste just touched his cheek. "Don't feel bad mellon, I have enjoyed our time together and I am glad I could help you with your problems."

He kissed her and promised himself that he would remember her scent forever. He got a tight hug from Bogdhan and whispered a final thank you before the world seemed to spin in front of his eyes and when he opened them again he stood on a glen just outside of the city.

Adraste and Bogdhan returned to their world knowing that they had done a good job and both were very pleased with the stay in middle earth. Sometimes working can be fun.

Haldir was discovered by some of the guards as he came strolling along the path, there was suddenly a minor chaos erupting. They had all assumed that he was dead when they found his dead horse and they assumed that the orcs had brought his body along for food. His brothers had been beside themselves with fear and grief and when they heard that their brother was alive and well they came running and threw themselves around his neck, crying and laughing with joy and shock. Even the lady herself came to see if it really was true that her adoptive son had returned in one piece and she hugged him and was a bit confused. She hadn't been able to feel him for more than two days and she had been certain that he had perished.

Haldir explained that he had been knocked off his horse after it had run off with him and a travelling healer had found him and fixed him. He didn't want to explain everything to Galadriel in every explicit detail and absolutely not to his brothers. He just answered vaguely that the healer had some magical abilities and had shielded them so that the orcs wouldn't find them while Haldir regained his strength. Everybody was filled with relief and joy and that night they had a great celebration, one of their own had been believed to be lost but had returned and that did call for a real party.

After some days things did return to normal but then Orophin and Rumil got the shock of a lifetime. They had been out hunting and were dead tired and when they got back home ready for a good night's sleep there was a racket from Haldir's talan. Orophin stared at Rumil with wide eyes and shock written all over his face. "What the …?!"

Rumil swallowed, he was shocked too. There was no doubt about what their brother was doing. They heard that clearly. "Oohh Haldir, Aahh yes, harder! Ahh yes, fuck me faster!"

Both giggled but the shock was still apparent in their eyes. "Oro, wasn't that the voice of…?"

Orophin nodded, his eyes as wide as tea cups. "Yes, he's here to train some of the warriors in strategy and tactics. "

Rumil just gasped. "Damn it, I never thought that Haldir even was interested in fucking anyone, and absolutely not him! He is famous damn it."

Orophin listened to the sounds coming from the talan. "Well, our brother has definitely changed, I wonder how that happened?"

Rumil just shuddered. "Some questions are best left unanswered. Gods, how are we going to get any sleep?"

Orophin put his fingers in his ears."Yes indeed how!"

The next morning a tall golden haired figure was seen sneaking out of Haldir's talan and he looked like a cat that has devoured a whole bowl of cream. Haldir was in a very good mood too but his brothers not so much so. They were red eyed and stared at him with grumpy expressions. Haldir just grinned. "What's the matter boys, you look tired?"

Orophin groaned and Rumil pouted. "You kept us awake all night, darn it Haldir, I haven't been able to close an eye."

Haldir just grinned even wider and winked at his brothers. "Well, payback is a bitch now isn't it?"


End file.
